FIG. 4 shows a conventional linearly movable mechanism, in which first rolling member rolling grooves 102 are provided to both side surfaces 101 of a guide rail 100 and second rolling member rolling grooves 104 facing the first rolling grooves 101 are formed to a slider 103. The slider 103 is slidable on the guide rail 100 in the axial direction thereof through rolling members 105 disposed between the first and second rolling grooves 102 and 104.
A pair of end plates 103a are attached to both the axial ends of the slider 103, and end seals (first seal members) 106 are secured to end plates 110 disposed at the end faces of the end plates 103a. The end plates 103a and the end plates 110 are fastened fixedly to the slider 103 by means of screws 114. The end seals 106 are provided with sealing projections 107 slidably contacting the first rolling grooves 102. Upper seals (second sealing members) 111 extending axially are fixedly fastened to the slider 103 by means of screws 115 at portions corresponding to the upper surface 108 of the guide rail 100, and the upper seals 111 are constructed as members independent from the end seals 106.
In the conventional linearly movable mechanism of the structure described above, the rolling members 105 are rolled to thereby axially move the slider 103 on and along the guide rail 100. The sealing projections 107 prevent external cut chips or spatters from invading into the first and second rolling grooves 102 and 104. In addition, the upper seals 111 prevent foreign materials from invading into the first and second rolling grooves 102 and 104 through the upper surface 108 of the guide rail 100. However, in the conventional technology, the end seals 106 and the upper seals 111 are attached to the slider 103 independently with each other, thus performing less workability and reducing productionability.